Halo
by VampireFairy13
Summary: Danyella and Bella twins seperated at and early age. Both thrown into the world of vampires. Both in love with their own vampire. What if the twin who feels unappreciated also has a dark past that is coming back to hurt them both. Jaz/Danyella Ed/Bella
1. Prologue

**Thanks for clicking my story I really hope you like it. **

******The story is set around the song Halo by Beyonce, just incase anyone wants to know.**

**I don't own Twilight though I own the plot and Danyella.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

As I burst through the doors, I refused to believe that it might be too late. Even seeing her broken and bleeding, leaning against a shattered mirror, I wouldn't give up hope, I wouldn't give in to the hunter. Not again.

I knew I was no match for him, I hadn't been before, but I'd die tying. I had to help her.

So I ran towards her as fast as I could, and just managed to reach her and pushed her out of the way before he reached her. So instead throwing her back into the shattered mirror, he threw me. His hand in a death grip around my neck.

My body shuddered when it hit the wall at an unimaginable force. I was surprise I wasn't a mass of crumpled bones.

The hunter smiled wickedly at me as he held me in the air my feet dangling in the air, a complete replica of that night 3 and a half years ago. He only smiled wider when he saw the terror in my eyes. He leaned in closer and I tried to turn my head to the side but his grip was like iron.

"Danyelle, we meet again, in similar circumstances I see, just less crowded if you ask me." He said.

"I didn't," I tried to make it come out as a snarl but his hand cut off half my windpipe.

The hunter growled and slammed my body against the wall again. "Shut up." The force made my teeth come together hard enough that I cut my tongue. I could taste the saltines of my blood.

He took a deep breath in, "You still smell as tempting as ever, the most mouth watering I've ever come across, even more so that the other over there. Such a shame."

"Don't talk about her like that." My hands wrapped around his wrist in a hopeless attempt to loosen his grip.

"But I can do whatever I want and you can't so much as stop me," He smiled evilly, reminding me of _that night_, when I had been my weakest, most vulnerable. His one hand travelled down my side, starting by my arm pit and paused by my hip.

"Don't touch me!" I tried to yell it, I really did, but it was pointless, I was only wearing myself out.

The hunter laughed, "But I can, and more, nothing can stop me." He grasped the middle of my thigh and I began to kick but like he had said, it wouldn't stop him, let alone faze him.

I let out a whimper, as his hand slowly rose higher causing him to smile.

He paused less than an inch away from my area, and listened. "It seems we don't get to relive the fun we had, I'll just have to skip to the part I missed last time. I finally get to see if you taste as good as you smell, unfortunately, you probably won't survive though." He didn't seem the tiniest bit upset about that.

He kept his hand where it was even as he leaned his head towards my neck, teeth exposed.

As he did this I had to remember why I threw myself into this situation, I had to remember. Bella, I had done this for her, to save her, my sister.

Suddenly the doors flew open for a second time and I met the eyes of the one I knew I had hurt by making this decision. The one I loved unconditionally.

The hunter paused looking into the mirror behind me and smirked. "He always has to ruin my fun, but not this time."

Without another moment's hesitation, he sunk his teeth into my skin and to pain was unbearable, it was as if someone had pour lava and acid into my veins all at once and I couldn't hold back a scream.

I saw my lover's eyes through the pain, the anguish, pain and pure fury clear as day was expressed in them. And they were the last things I saw before it went black. Closely followed by an animalistic growl full of fury.

I'm so sorry Jasper.


	2. Chapter 1

**And her name is Danyella even though I put Danyelle in the prologue. Sorry.**

Danyella's POV

The summer before freshman year. It was a time to celebrate, to be happy and joyful, moving on to High School. And to celebrate the last weekend of summer, my friends and I all went to Port Angeles to catch a movie and some food.

"Did anyone actually plan where we were going to eat?" My shy quiet friend Angela asked. The boys laughed.

"Were we supposed to?" Mike said laughing.

"Boys, their completely pointless," Jessica muttered.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Look, we can just split up and call one another when we find a place and see if everyone agrees. Problem solved," Eric suggested.

"We should be able to find something still open that we can get into, because someone thought it would be a good idea to go at the 5:30 show without having something to eat beforehand." Jessica said looking pointedly at Eric.

"We beat the rush, didn't we? Did you see that line as we were walking out?" Eric protested.

But Jessica wasn't having it. "Whatever, let's just get something to eat. Find a Mc Donald's or something. I'll go with Angela since she doesn't have a cell phone."

"Tyler, Eric and I will all go together." Mike said.

"Oh yeah, leave me by myself, I see how it is." I said faking hurt.

"You can come with us Danny," Angela offered.

"Nah, it's fine, I can go on my own, especially with my awesome navigating skills." I said.

"What skills?" Tyler asked.

"Hey! Don't insult the master! And it's not like you haven't gotten lost around school, Ty. You have nothing on me." I smiled smugly. Tyler rolled his eyes.

Okay! Let's get searching! I'm hungry." Jessica said, and with that we separated and began looking.

I didn't have any luck at first, all bars we were too young to get into, like I'd trust the guys in a bar point blank. But as I continued to walk, I barely noticed the darkened streets, the deserted streets. IT wasn't until I could barely see the lights that I was about to start heading back. I had taken my first step back towards civilization when I heard a girl scream. Being incredibly stupid, I ran towards the noise, hoping I could help the girl.

When I came to the area where the girl's scream was loudest, I was faced with an alley and a man holding the girl up against the wall by her neck.

My brain must not have been working at all that night because I yelled at the man. "Hey! Let her go!" The man's head snapped in my direction, and he dropped the girl. She whimpered but immediately ran off.

"You just lost me my snack." He growled.

"What?" I asked bewildered. How could a girl be someone's snack? Unless he was a perv, but I was just hoping I heard him incorrectly.

He tilted his head to the side and without any warning; he stood in front of me smirking. Automatically, I took a step away from him and he laughed. The way he tilted his head back as he laughed, his face caught the light and I saw his eyes and they were a stone cold black with a tint of red around his pupils. They alone frightened me, and I instantly knew I had gotten myself in deep crap.

I turned to run, to get as far away from this man as possible, but he stopped me before I could get out of his reach.

He grabbed me by the back of my neck, lifted me into the air as if I weighed nothing and threw me deep in the alley.

I hit the ground hard, and continued to skid forward until I hit the brick wall at the end, tearing my jeans and scraping my palms.

When I looked up he was already crouching in front of me.

"I can smell your fear. You should be scared. You lose me my meal; I'll have to take you instead." He grinned, and picked me up by my neck once again, holding me against the back wall, in the same position as the last girl. My hands scrabbled at his cold wrist. But it did as much good as if I was scratching at the brick wall behind me.

"Who are you?" I gasped; he was cutting off my air supply.

"The correct term would be _what_ am I. And the answer to that is James, a vampire."

The was a moment of silence as I tried processing his answer. In the end I was laughing breathlessly and slowly became light headed. "A vampire? What are you on? There is no such thing as vampires."

James growled, low and animalistic and abruptly I stopped laughing.

"You don't need to believe it. You will not live long enough to do so." Then he bared his perfectly straight teeth at me. They even looked sharp, deathly sharp.

I swallowed loudly.

"And what is the name of the beautiful girl whose clock is ticking?" James asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know? I'm just going to end up dead anyway." For a second time I tried to pull his hand away from my neck with no avail.

"Tell me your name." James snarled grabbing my left arm tightly and his pressure continued to increase. I cried out as I heard a snap and blinding pain took over my arm. I looked down; it wasn't a compound break at least.

Then my eyes met James' and I realized, _he did this_. I was instantly very scared of the man in front of me. Maybe vampires did exist.

"Your name," James repeated.

"Danyella. Danyella Swan." I whimpered.

James smiled a sick, perverted smile. "Danyella, I like it." And without warning-like most of his actions-he had a handful of my clothes in his fist. There was barely a second's pause before my torn pants a tank top were on the ground and I was left shocked in my underwear.

James continued to grin sadistically at me as he took off the remainder of my clothes.

I kicked and I hit with my good arm, but nothing even slowed him an inch.

"Feisty; I like it." And he did the worst thing imaginable, every girl's nightmare. He violated me in such a way it hurt like hell, and I was most likely bleeding. But I couldn't even make my body put up a fight. As soon as he entered me in that unimaginable way, my muscles went limp and useless, and I hated it.

I hated how I was weak, and at the mercy of this man-no vampire-who didn't hold an ounce of sympathy in his body. That much was clear as he endlessly attacked my body. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would end, that he'd just killed me like he said he would, instead of continuing this torture.

After what seemed like forever, was probably only a few seconds and James ripped away from me, along with his hold on my neck. I fell to the ground in a ball crying out when I landed on my arm but I didn't bother moving from the position I had fallen.

I opened my eyes and was faced with the back of the most beautiful man I ever saw. He was tall, and had wavy blond hair that stopped just below the collar of his dark T-shirt. I could only imagine the face of my savior.

A cold hand touched my shoulder and I looked away from my savior to move away from the hand as cold a James'. It made no move to attack me, or cause me pain, but it only seemed to comfort. But I didn't stop moving away from it until my back hit the wall. I looked up the and came eye to eye with a pair of black eyes exactly like James's though the colour near the pupil was a gold instead of red.

I clenched my jaw and glared at the creature. When I examined the rest of the face, I saw it was a girl, with short pixie like hair. She seemed short even kneeling on the ground.

"Is she okay?" I heard my savior ask, keeping his eyes looking in the other direction, away from my naked body.

"I can't tell, she won't let me near her. Do you think he told her, Jasper?" The pixie girl said.

Jasper, the name of my savior. I liked the name, not exactly a modern name, but I liked it.

"I think she might need some clothes, then we can ask her." Jasper said, picking up the shreds that were my clothes.

The pixie girl looked at them briefly before smiling. "Well, it's a good thing I had to go shopping today wasn't it?"

"Yes, Alice, because you can't go a day without shopping." Jasper rolled his eyes as Alice took two articles of clothing out of her shopping bag.

She handed them to me smiling warmly, "Here, put these on. They may not fit perfectly, but they're better than nothing."

I glared at the clothes and made no move to put them on.

"The sooner you put them on, the sooner we can get you home," Alice encouraged me.

Begrudgingly, I grabbed the clothes with my right hand, since my left on was completely useless. Alice noticed this and stood up with me, offering to help me.

I shook my head. I refused to be helped by a vampire.

Alice pursed her lips but didn't push it.

Alice patted Jasper's arm when I was fully clothed and he turned around, with his arms crossed. He began to speak but Alice cut him off.

"Is your arm broken?"

I nodded once as I met Jasper's gaze. His eyes seemed hard and exact replica of Alice's and I could feel mine hardening as I stared at them. I could feel myself build and internal wall, blocking off my feelings from the rest of the world, protecting the innocent me. Or the little part of me that was still innocent.

I saw a quick flash of surprise flash through his gaze.

When I turned my attention back to Alice, I saw her pick my rags of clothes up and began to make a sling. She walked over to me and handed it to me. I took one end and held it as she fastened it around me holding my arm up.

"That should be good enough until we can get you to our house. Our father is a Doctor. He should be able to cast you up without all the troubles a hospital can bring." Alice said, pleased with her handy work.

"That's fine you can just drop me off at the hospital, I don't want to bother you." I said.

"You won't." The way Jasper said the words; I knew I wouldn't be wiggling my way out of the situation. I was going with them to a house full of vampires.

Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I had the girl walk in front of us as we pointed out the direction to our car. I knew if we had her walk behind us, she'd try to run. I didn't want to make a scene, as we were nearing a more populated area of town. That and I wanted to speak with Alice.

"You saw this, didn't you?" I asked her.

Alice nodded. "We had to save her, Jasper."

"Is she the one you told me about when we met?"

Alice didn't say anything, and neither did her emotions. Everything she felt was sympathy towards the girl in front of us.

I felt bad for her too, and extremely angry at the vampire that did this to her. She on the other hand felt extremely defensive, and had a slight mix of anger in their too.

"Do you think she knows?" Alice whispered to me.

"We'll have to kill her if she does." I whispered back. I felt a jolt in the girl's emotions and I felt something in me say, _you can't kill her. You just saved her from that fate._

"But would you do that?" Alice said voicing my thoughts.

I paused, fighting with myself. I should kill her if she does, it would be too dangerous for her to know. But then there was a part of me that I didn't even…couldn't even comprehend.

Alice must have seen the struggle on my face, "Just finish what the vampire had planned to do."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'd never do that to a woman."

Alice frowned. "I didn't mean that, I know you'd never do that Jasper. I meant kill her. Just kill her right now. We're far enough from town, no one would notice."

My jaw clenched, and something inside of me flared. I couldn't kill this girl, I just couldn't. You'd think for the amount of time I've dealt with feeling other people's emotions I'd be able to recognize my own.

Alice smiled triumphantly. "You can't."

I looked at her accusingly. "You knew, you saw this too."

"Not this moment, a little farther into the future." Alice smiled and skipped off to join the girl. "Right over there!" Alice exclaimed, making the girl jump. Alice giggled, and tried to grab her hand to drag her over to the car. But she just slipped her hand out, and glared at her hand as if it had a disease. I had a feeling her vampire captive had let something slip.

Edward's POV

I heard Alice and Jasper return from Alice's shopping trip, but was slightly surprised when there was a third mind among them.

"Alice has brought a friend home." I warned the family, even though I was the only one in the living room.

Immediately, Carlisle and Esme were standing next to the couch and Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_Edward, can you tell Carlisle to get his doctor stuff, a girl has a broken arm. _Alice thought to me.

"Carlisle? Alice says she has a girl with a broken arm." I told him.

Carlisle nodded and was off getting what he needed.

Alice came through the door then, followed by a girl, no taller than 5'5, with mahogany hair that was pin straight down her back, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her skin was pale. It was pale enough to rival our own. Only her potent smell and eyes, told us she was obviously human. When I concentrated on her scent, it made my throat burn in a way it never had before since I was new born.

Jasper growled too low for the girl to hear but everyone else had. He was glaring at me.

_Don't even start to submit into the bloodlust Edward._ Jasper threatened. _She's already been to hell and back._

"How did you break your arm?" Carlisle asked as he walked towards her from the stairs. She didn't answer; she just glared at him and took a step back when he got closer. Carlisle pursed his lips.

"What's your name honey?" Esme asked.

Again, she only glared at her.

I got a glimpse in her mind at Esme's words. Confused that I only caught something now. I could feel her mind, and I knew thoughts were going through it; I just couldn't catch what until that short moment. It was as if she was pushing me out.

"_Tell me your name." James snarled grabbing my left arm tightly and his pressure continued to increase. I cried out as I heard a snap and blinding pain took over my arm. I looked down; it wasn't a compound break at least._

_Then my eyes met James' and I realized, he did this. I was instantly very scared of the man in front of me. Maybe vampires did exist._

"_Your name," James repeated._

"_Danyella. Danyella Swan." I whimpered._

"Danyella." I answered for her. Danyella's head snapped towards me, her eyes unforgiving.

"Well, Danyella, will you let me put a cast on your arm?" Carlisle asked.

"You need a cast," Alice told her softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Danyella shrugged it off.

"If I need a cast, take me to a hospital." She said. I caught one other fleeting thought; _I don't need to be taken care of by some vampires. I definitely don't want to be in their house._

"She knows," I growled.

Everyone was shocked into silence as the girl-Danyella shot daggers at me.

I saw Jasper snap out of the shock first, nodding his head slightly._ I thought so. That worthless excuse of a man did tell her. _

Jasper met my eyes when he sensed my confusion. He replayed what he saw to me, and I winced. She had every right to hate us. What James did to her, he was the monster my family and I try to repress.

"We have to kill her," Rosalie said. "I'm just surprised Jasper hadn't taken care of it yet."

I came to Jasper's rescue after hearing the internal fight he was having with himself. He knew he should, but he couldn't.

"Jasper wasn't sure she knew then," I told Rosalie.

"Plus, we just saved her from another vampire, one that did terrible things you could probably relate to, Rosalie," Alice added.

Rosalie's face softened as she remembered the last few moments of her human life.

From the corner of my eye I saw Danyella get impatient. Finally she snapped.

"If you going to kill me just get on with it!"

My family stared at her in surprise at her outburst.

"I'm sure we can find a way to compromise so we won't need to end her life, but she won't tell anyone else." Carlisle suggested, calmly. "She doesn't pose a threat to us at the moment. If she does tell anyone else, then we'll have no choice. But right now, I don't see a need."

"Thank you for talking about me like I wasn't here. Not that I was planning on telling anyone about this hell, but if we're compromising, no one repeats a word about what happened to me." She glared at Jasper as she uttered the last part of her sentence.

Everyone nodded including myself, and Alice voiced our agreement. "I think that's a fair deal, now let Carlisle mend your arm, its turning purple."

Danyella looked down at her arm as if she just noticed the pain and winced. Almost reluctantly she nodded. Carlisle led her into the dining room.

Danny's POV

I followed Carlisle into their dining room. He motioned for me to sit in a seat. I did so with little complaints and he took the one next to me. Immediately, he got to work.

At first it was silent, but then Carlisle spoke.

"I know you might feel hostile to us right now because we are vampires like the one that attacked you, but we aren't. We won't hurt you. We're different from most others." He met my eyes and I noticed they were pure gold. The others all seemed to have black with a little gold, his were pure gold. "We feed on animals while the rest of our kind feeds from humans. That's why our eyes are gold."

"The rest of the vampires have red eyes." My lip curled slightly, remembering James' eyes.

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "Our eyes turn black when we're hungry, or I guess you can say thirsty."

I winced as Carlisle applied a slight pressure to my arm. "Why are you telling me this?"

Carlisle paused as he took the plastic cast from the table and wrapped it around my gauzed arm. "If you're going to know about us, you may as well know the truth. That and I think some of my family will easily take to you, think of you like a friend."

"Why?" Was the only thing I could think of.

"We aren't monsters though it is our nature. We never wanted the life we were given. There, done. Just leave that on for a month or two and we'll check it then." Carlisle said, getting up from the table and went to put his stuff away. "Go out and meet everyone," he said before exiting the room.

I sighed. Despite what Carlisle told me, I really didn't care that they drank animal blood. What if they cracked and killed a human. It wouldn't make a difference. Despite my bitterness, I got up from the table and walked into the living room.

I was immediately engulfed in a huge bear like hug as soon as I stepped foot in the room. I coughed trying to breathe.

"Emmett, calm down, you'll choke her." I heard Alice tell him.

I fell back to my feet as I was let go. I got a look of Emmett then. He had a large build, brown hair and gold eyes like Carlisle. As much as I loved his easy personality, I couldn't keep the fact that he was a vampire out of my head, causing me to frown.

"So what did you say your name was sweetie?" I focused my attention on a caramel haired woman who had spoken. "I'm Esme."

I nodded. "I didn't. He did." I pointed to the auburn haired boy. "Can you read my mind or something?"

He just chuckled. "Accurate. Yes I can. Actually, not all the time which I find frustrating."

_Stay out of my head!_ I thought to him. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"That I heard."

"Anyway, my name's Danyella. Danny for short."

"Well, I'm Alice," Alice introduced, "Jasper, Edward," she motioned to mind reader dude, (this also caused him to smirk) "Emmett" the buff dude, "Rosalie," she motioned to the last girl in the room, who made me want to puke at how beautiful she was and how inferior I felt. "And Carlisle who mended your arm."

At the sound of his name, Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

I nodded once, "Now can you take me home before my father freaks out?"

Jasper nodded. "I'll take you home."

**So, what do you think? Good? Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

Danny's POV

"Do you really think that's a good idea Jasper? Don't you think you should feed first?" Alice asked worried.

"I'm not going to eat her Alice. I didn't on the way here; I won't getting her to her house." Jasper said with assertiveness.

"You better not," I muttered. The vampires' laughed, except Jasper, he was watching me. Actually it was kind of freaking me out. The way his black eyes watched me, it made me nervous, though his stare wasn't hungry like James's had been.

I shuddered at the thought of his name.

My eyes moved to Alice, who was staring into space, as if she was daydreaming. Then her eyes focused and she nodded. "You won't kill her."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, you can see into the future."

Alice gave me a serious look, her voice unwavering. "Yes, actually, or more accurately, I can see how people's decisions affect the future."

I sighed shaking my head, of course. "Whatever just get me home alive." Without another word, I headed for the door not looking to see if Jasper followed me. I'd walk home somehow if he didn't.

"You can get in the same car, it's unlocked."

I groaned, he had followed me. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I opened the door and slammed it closed. I had barely settled myself in the seat when I heard the engine start up.

"Must you move that fast?" I asked annoyed, looking over at him.

"Would you rather wait another minute while I walk at a slower pace? Would that make you happy?" Jasper met my eyes. "I thought so."

I felt my anger flare up again as the car began to move. But as quickly as it came, it was washed away by a calm feeling, one I couldn't shake, no matter how hard I tried.

"Are you doing that?"

Jasper smirked. "Yes."

"Great, so you can control emotions and crap."

"I feel them too." He added, though his voice was softer.

"Oh yeah? What am I feeling?"

Jasper didn't answer right away, as if he was focusing intently on the road. Finally he answered, "Anger, resentment, but also confusion, and even fear." His eyes met mine, "You prefer not to show weakness, don't you? That's why you're trying to mask you fear and uncertainty with anger, aren't you?"

I was surprised into silence, just staring at him. Jasper nodded, not needing any other response to know he was correct.

"Where is your house?" He asked pleasantly as if the previous conversation never took place. So, I told him, pretending the same.

Not long after, Jasper pulled up into the drive way of my house. I hurriedly got out of the car, without a good bye, hoping to never see him or his family again.

I opened the door and quickly tried to run up the stairs, hoping Charlie wouldn't catch me. I really wasn't in the mood to lie about how I broke my arm.

"Was that Jessica and her mom?"

Damn it.

"Yeah, sorry we got back late. We stopped by Jessica's house before we started back home."

Charlie nodded, and then his eyes caught sight of my arm. "Danny, how did you break your arm?"

I looked, down at my arm, trying to force my mind to come up with some sort of half believable lie. "I...fell." Great job Danny. Of all the possible lies you could have said you say you fell. "I tripped down the movie theater stairs. There was hardly anyone there, so no one else got hurt."

Charlie looked at me disbelievingly. "So you stopped by the hospital to get the cast?"

I waited a moment, debating on whether I should tell them about the family I ran into, leaving out the whole vampire thing. Finally, I shook my head. "No, we ran into a family who are new to town, and their dad is a doctor. He offered to cast my arm."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Did his name happen to be Carlisle Cullen?"

"Probably, the family mentioned his name was Carlisle I think, I don't know their last name."

Charlie nodded approvingly, "Best doctor around. He could have gotten a job anywhere in the world. Lucky for us his wife wanted to move to a small town."

I refused the urge to roll my eyes. Yes, lucky. "Well, I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go to bed. Get the last of my school shopping done tomorrow."

"Alright, I don't want to wipe you out, but keep off that arm. I don't want you to hurt yourself further." Charlie advised. Always the caring parent, once he gets around his embarrassment.

I nodded, running up the stairs.

School started almost what felt like instantly. One second, I'm at home, trying to find something useful in my room to do, the next, surrounded by students, trying to find my way around a new school. At least Angela stuck with me for most of the morning, to our similar schedule.

"Okay, I have U.S. History next, what do you have?" I asked Angela, looking around trying to find where it was.

"Yeah, I have that too. It says it's in room 104."

I nodded, now an expert at listening to Angela's soft voice when it would be almost impossible to do so. Taking a look at one door, I decided the way to go would be and rush quickly that way, trying to get there before the bell rang.

"Angela!" I heard Jessica call once we rushed through the class doors. Angela gave me an apologetic glance before rushing over to sit next to Jessica.

Alone, I took a seat at an empty table, a few forward from the one Jessica and Angela sat in near the back.

Though once the bell rang, the seat next to me was no longer vacant.

I look over to see my partner and exclaim, "Oh my God! Are you stalking me or something?"

He laughed a little, a smirk on his face. "Nice to see you again too. And no, I am not. I haven't seen you since I drove you home."

I glared at Jasper. "It was a rhetorical question," I hissed, since the teacher had begun his lesson.

"I thought I'd clear up any doubt, just in case."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you even taking history? Haven't you lived through it or something?"

Jasper chuckled, "Not all of it, though I've gone over it so many times it may seem that way."

"Then what are you doing in this class?"

Jasper met my eyes, his now full gold, almost liquid like; his response had a joking tone, though his eyes were serious. "It's mandatory remember? Anyway, the company around here isn't so bad."

I shook my head. "Thanks."

Jasper nodded his head, and his eyes dropped to my arm. "How's it feeling?"

My eyebrows furrowed resentment and anger flooding back into me. The memories were trying to resurface. "Fine."

I looked up at the front of the class room, trying desperately to ignore Jasper. Though he wasn't about to give up so easily.

"You're not going to loosen up about it are you? Cut us some slack?"

"Loosen up?" I hissed. "How am I supposed to loosen up after that? And you guys _kill_. I don't care if you do the 'right thing' now. I'm pretty sure every one of you slipped up at least once."

Jasper winced. "It's in our nature. The fact that we're trying to fight it is proof enough that we're not like the rest. That and we can actually live in a large group such as ours."

"Doesn't matter, never will."

Jasper looked hurt slightly, but it was such a quick glance of it, I wondered if I had imagined it.

"Does it matter that not a single one of us chose the life we live now? That we regret the things we did in our past? Things we can never forget?"

"You act as if the choice was yours. You don't seem the little bit bothered." I pointed out, trying desperately to remain ignorant to Jasper, though the pained look on his face was so…real and _human_ that it was tugging on my heart slightly, to hear him out.

But I couldn't, he's a God damned vampire! I can't be caring for a vampire. Ugh.

"When life gives you lemons make lemonade." Jasper shook his head. "Just…come back over to our house later. We'll tell you exactly why we didn't choose this way of life."

"I'm not going unless you drive me again."

Jasper's face hardened. "Why, cause you won't come into a house full of psycho killing leeches?"

"No, though I wish I thought of that. I'm only 14 I can't drive. How old are you anyway?"

Jasper seemed to relax. "Do you want my current age or the age I was changed?"

I shrugged, "Both, I guess."

"20 and 156."

I swore softly. Jasper chuckled.

"So, not too old."

Jasper smiled, "Of course not."

"So, since we're in history, does that mean you lived through the Civil War?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Sick."

"Good to know you approve of something."

I grinned. With that the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

**So is this good? I was wondering if I should continue to describe Danny getting to know the Cullen's better or if I should fast forward a year or two. Cause things get really exciting in their junior year…**

**So what do you think? Fast forward or keep going?**

**Review and let me know if this is any good!**


End file.
